Field of Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and an operating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor memory device uses semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), or indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices are unable to retain their data without a constant source of power. Examples of volatile memory include static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. Nonvolatile memory devices are able to retain their data even without a constant source of power. Examples of nonvolatile memory include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memory is generally classified into NOR and NAND type flash memory.